Ferbastyczna szkoła/Zamiana kochanków
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fineasz kradnie pamiętnik Jasmine i zachowuje się tak jak ona nie lubi. Jasmine przestaje kochać Fineasza i przestawia się na Ferba, a on namawia Fineasza by powiedział Jasmine prawdę. Dundersztyc chce zmusić Violettę i Fineasza do pocałunku, by Ferb zrobił się zazdrosny i złamał serce córce śmiertelnego wroga Dundersztyca - Jacquesa. Tymczasem Moranica zmusza Lawrence'a do udawania jej męża. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Policjant; * Violetta de el Onelle; * Pepe Pan Dziobak Scenariusz Fineasz: Witajcie w teleturnieju: "Rzeczy, których nie wiedziałeś o Moranice"! Dzisiaj zmierzą się ze sobą - Ferb Fletcher i Fretka Flynn w zadaniu... rzeczy! Podam pewną rzecz, a wy powiecie jaki to ma związek z Moranicą. Uwaga... kosiarka! Ferb: Twarz golimy kosiarką! Fineasz: Świetnie! Dostajesz jeden punkt. Kolejna rzecz: traktor. Ferb: Moranica jeździ traktorem! Fineasz: Tak! To już drugi punkt. Kolejne: paznokieć. Ferb: Zjada ich dwa tysiące, kiedy jest na diecie cebulkowej. Fineasz: Super! Już trzy punkty. (Po jakimś czasie) Fineasz: Jest wynik 69 do 13... dla Fretki. Decydujące pytanie. Ferb: Skoro ona ma taką przewagę, to jakim cudem jeszcze zadałeś te ostatnie 39 pytań? Fineasz: Bo to pytanie jest za 666 punktów. Uwaga... normalność... (Ferb i Fretka drapią się po głowie) Fineasz: I to jest poprawna odpowiedź! Oboje dostajecie po 666 punktów, więc Fretka wygrywa 729 do 679! Gratulacje! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Zamiana kochanków. (Ferb siedzi w pokoju. Do niego wbiega radosny Fineasz przytulając książkę. Zamyka drzwi nogą) Ferb: Co się tak jarasz? Fineasz: Jasmine zostawiła dziś otwartą szafkę, a ja zajrzałem do niej i wyciągnąłem ten pamiętnik. Może znajdę tam coś, co mi pomoże. (Fineasz siada obok Ferba) Ferb: Otwieraj. Fineasz: Ok... "Nauczyłam się robić spaghetti lewą nogą", bla bla bla... "Mój największy życiowy sekret", bla bla bla... o, jest, "Czego nie lubię w chłopcach?". Ferb: "Nie lubię chłopców, którzy pocą się jak świnie. Nie przepadam też za takimi, którzy mówią do mnie "Jaźma" oraz "Jasminka". A najbardziej nie cierpię metalowców! Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co będę jutro robić! (Tymczasem w salonie. Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi) Lawrence: Otwarte! (Do domu wchodzi Moranica) Lawrence: O, pani dyrektor. Co panią tu sprowadza? Moranica: Mam pewną sprawę. Udawaj pan mojego męża. Lawrence: Co!? Nie ma mowy. I co pani wpadło do głowy!? Moranica: Bo wczoraj... jechałam pijana z dwójką kumpli po imprezie. Nie zdążyłam zahamować i walnęliśmy w parkometr. Cała nasza trójka uciekła z samochodu. Dostałam list, że kamery zarejestrowały tylko dwie osoby, a ja nagadałam, że hamulec się zaciął, gdy wracałam z mężem do domu. Powiedziałam, że mój mąż to ty, bo się z tobą rozwiodłam! A dzisiaj zepsułam hamulec! Lawrence: Co!? Moranica: Jeśli nie przyjdziesz jutro ze mną na komisariat to oboje trafimy do pierdla! Lawrence: A co z twoim mężem, Gaylordem? Moranica: Wyjechał do Uzbekistanu. Lawrence: To istnieje taki kraj? A ja myślałem, że to tylko żart słowny. Moranica: Ja już idę. Pamiętaj, komisariat, jutro, siedemnasta. (Moranica wychodzi, a Lawrence łapie się za głowę) (Następny dzień, w szkole. Do środka wchodzi Fineasz z długimi włosami, na koszulce ma rysunek pewnej kapeli. Podchodzi do Jasmine) Fineasz: No hej, Jasminko. Jasmine: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Fineasz: O, poczekaj chwilę, Jaźma, coś mnie drapie pod pachą. (Fineasz podnosi rękę i się tam drapie. Jasmine zauważa ogromną plamę potu) Jasmine: Fuuuuuuuuu!! (Jasmine ucieka) Fineasz: Nareszcie! Odłożę jej pamiętnik do szafki, nie będzie mi już potrzebny. (Fineasz zdejmuje przebranie i perukę, i wyrzuca je do kosza. Do niego podchodzi Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Fineasz Flynn... Fineasz: Tak? Dundersztyc: Mam pewną sprawę. Masz pocałować Violettę na oczach Ferba, inaczej nie zdasz przez kilka lat. Fineasz: Chwileczkę, dostałem SMS-a. (Fineasz bierze telefon do ręki i coś naciska) Fineasz: To co mam zrobić? Dundersztyc: Masz pocałować Violettę na oczach Ferba, inaczej nie zdasz przez kilka lat. Fineasz: Eeeeemm... po co mam to robić? Dundersztyc: Mam swoje powody. Masz czas do jutra. Ma to się odbyć na oczach moich i Violetty. (Dundersztyc sobie idzie) Fineasz: To było dziwne. (Na komisariacie. Do pomieszczenia, w którym siedzi policjant zapatrzony w papiery, wchodzą Moranica i Lawrence) Policjant: Dzień dobry. Imię, nazwisko. Moranica: Jestem Moranica Uglyfoot. Policjant: Pani próbuje mnie obrazić, czy co!? Moranica: Nie, ja się tak nazywam. (Policjant podnosi wzrok na Moranicę) Policjant: Chyba pani wierzę. A pańskie imię i nazwisko? Lawrence: Lawrence Fletcher. Jesteśmy rozwiedzieni. Policjant: Pani Moranico, ile ma pani lat? (Moranica szepcze policjantowi coś do ucha) Policjant: To istnieje taka liczba!? A pan Lawrence? Lawrence: 41 lat. Policjant: Dobrze, ale tak czy siak, ze względu na to co się stało, musicie zapłacić odszkodowanie w wysokości 100.000$, alb idziecie za kratki. Lawrence: 100.000$!? Tylko parkometr został rozwalony. Policjant: Tak, ale potem samochód zjechał z górki i rozwalił salon jubilerski. Lawrence: Nie mają gdzie ich umieszczać... Policjant: Proszę opowiedzieć jak to było. Moranica: Ja... Lawrence: Ja opowiem. Jechaliśmy sobie, bo moja była żona odbierała mnie z siłowni. Moja obecna wyjechała. Policjant: Dokąd? Lawrence: Eee... do Uzbekistanu. Policjant: To istnieje taki kraj? A ja myślałem, że to tylko żart słowny. Nieważne, proszę kontynuować. Lawrence: I wtedy żona próbowała zahamować, ale się nie udało. Jechaliśmy nie mogąc się zatrzymać, więc żona zaproponawała wyskok z auta. Wyskoczyliśmy, a on wjechał w parkometr. Przerażeni uciekliśmy. Policjant: Dobrze... (W domu. Zadowolony Fineasz leży na swoim łóżku. Do pokoju wchodzi zdenerwowany Ferb) Fineasz: Co jest, stary? Ferb: Jasmine się mnie przyczepiła. Widziałem jak wyrywa z szafki twoje zdjęcia i wkleja moje. Potem zobaczyłem, że w na stronie każdej moich podręczników jest napisane coś od Jasmine. A na koniec dnia przystawiała się do mnie! Fineasz: Witaj w moim dawnym świecie. Ferb: Powiedz jej prawdę. Fineasz: Zwariowałeś!? Nie mogę. Ferb: Zrób to dla brata. Fineasz: Ale ty musisz wyświadczyć przysługę mnie. Ferb: No ok. Co jest? Fineasz: Nie uwierzysz mi na słowo, ale mam dowód. Pan Dundersztyc zagroził mi, że jeśli nie pocałuję Violetty na oczach twoich i Dundersztyca nie zdam przez kilka lat. Ferb: Nie wierzę ci! Fineasz: To posłuchaj teraz. (Fineasz puszcza nagranie z telefonu, kiedy Heinz mówi o tym co Fineasz ma zrobić) Ferb: Co!? Najpierw ta dziwna maszyna, teraz to. Ten pan Dundersztyc jest jakiś dziwny... Ale co z tym zrobisz? Fineasz: Mam plan... (Na komisariacie) Policjant: Rozumiem... Chwileczkę, telefon. (Policjant rozmawia przez telefon. Po chwili rozłącza się) Policjant: Była z wami trzecia osoba. Tak jest zaznaczone na zdjęciu, które otrzymałem. Twarzy nie widać, ale można dostrzec, że ktoś tam jeszcze był. Kto? Moranica: Nasz syn. Lawrence (w tym samym momencie co Moranica): Nasza córka. Moranica: Oboje. Policjant: Nie widać czwartej osoby. Chociaż... to miejsce jest zasłonięte. Proszę, przyprowadźcie tu jutro tę dwójkę na dziewiątą. Lawrence: Dobrze. Policjant: Na dzisiaj to tyle. Do widzenia! Moranica i Lawrence: Do widzenia! (Moranica i Lawrence wychodzą z komisariatu) (Następny dzień, w szkole. Dundersztyc z Pepe na plecach szpiegują Fineasza. Fineasz podchodzi do Violetty i zaczyna się z nią całować) Dundersztyc: O, tak! (Do Fineasza i Violetty podchodzi Jasmine) Jasmine: Fineasz!? Myślałam, że się zmieniłeś, ale zmieniłeś się znowu na tego słodkiego. Kocham cię! Co to za dziewczyna z którą się całowałeś!? (Jasmine uderza Violettę w twarz, a z niej zaczynają lecieć iskry) Jasmine: To robot!? Dundersztyc: To robot!? Pepe: Krrrr...? Fineasz: Eee... (Do Fineasza dzwoni telefon. Obok nich przebiega Fretka. Fineasz odbiera telefon) Fineasz: Ale jak to? Zaraz cię aresztują!? (Fineasz się rozłącza) Fineasz: Muszę spadać! (Fineasz ucieka) Jasmine: To brzmiało jak zmyślone! (Jasmine zaczyna gonić Fineasza. Gdy wybiega ze szkoły znajduje linę, której używa jako bicz i związuje Fineasza) Jasmine: Wytłumacz się! (W środku. Do Ferba podchodzi Violetta) Violetta: Co tu się dzieje? Ferb: Eeem... (Przed komisariatem. Do Lawrence'a i Moranici podbiega Fretka) Lawrence: Dobrze, że jesteś. A gdzie Fineasz? Fretka: Nie wiem. Moranica: Za minutę powinniśmy być na komisariacie. Lawrence: Szybko wytłumaczę o co chodzi. (Lawrence zaczyna tłumaczyć, jednak po chwili w oknie pojawia się policjant) Policjant: Zapraszam do środka! Lawrence: Ooooł... (Po minucie, Lawrence, Moranica i Fretka są w pomieszczeniu z policjantem) Policjant: A gdzie jest państwa syn? Moranica: W szkole. Lawrence (w tym samym momencie): W pracy. Moranica i Lawrence: Eeee... Policjant: Kłamiecie! Rozpoznałem to już wczoraj. Oboje traficie do więzienia, a ty, Fretko zapewne zostałaś w to wciągnięta. Możesz sobie iść. (Policjant wyjmuje z szuflady kajdanki i skuwa Moranicę i Lawrence'a) (W szkole) Ferb: Violu, ja... nie wiem co tu się stało. Zauważyłem to coś i zobaczyłem tę dziwną sytuację z moim bratem. Zapytam się go dzisiaj o co mu chodziło. Violetta: Aha... bo wiesz, ten robot wygląda jak ja. Ferb: Wymyślę, znaczy się spytam się czemu tak wygląda. Violetta: No dobra... ja już muszę iść. Papatki! (Violetta całuje Ferba w policzek i odchodzi) Ferb: Ufffffff... (Przed szkołą) Fineasz: Puść mnie! Jasmine: Nie! Nie puszczę cię! Wiedz, że znowu jestem w tobie zakochana. Fineasz: Tak, wiem! Jasmine: A ja wiem, że masz mój pamiętnik. Oddaj go! (Jasmine sięga do plecaka Fineasza i go wyjmuje) Jasmine: Mogę cię puścić. (Jasmine rozwiązuje Fineasza. Fineasz ucieka) (Na komisariacie) Policjant: Posiedzicie sobie 15 lat. Lawrence: Ja nie! Ta kobieta wciągnęłą mnie w to wszystko, bo sama wracała z dwójką kumpli pijana po imprezie. Proszę mnie puścić, jestem niewinny! Policjant: Zmyślona bujda. Zaprowadzę was do celi. Moranica: Może inaczej to rozegramy. (Moranica zaczyna tańczyć) Policjant: Dobrze, wierzę wam! Wpiszę w raporcie, że to był wypadek. (Policjant rozkuwa Moranicę i Lawrence'a) Policjant: Idźcie sobie, wynocha! (Moranica, Lawrence i Fretka wychodzą) (Napisy końcowe) (Następny dzień, w szkole. Dundersztyc podchodzi do Fineasza) Dundersztyc: Fineasz Flynn... nie zrobiłeś tego co ci kazałem. Sądzę, że jeszcze kilka lat w tej szkole posiedzisz. Fineasz: A ja sądzę, że nie. (Fineasz puszcza Dundersztycowi nagranie) Fineasz: Jak nie zdam to ja pokażę to nagranie kuratorium! Dundersztyc: Nie, nie! (Fineasz zaczyna z telefon biec za Dundersztycem, któy ucieka. W końcu Fineasz się zatrzymuje) Fineasz: Jak ja uwielbiam straszyć ludzi... KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje